


Key to Christmas

by Bloodinthebasment



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Ice Nine Kills
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinthebasment/pseuds/Bloodinthebasment
Summary: Part of a little series of one shots between these two and I was feeling a little festive I guess... I blame @maluminspace haha.





	Key to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think as this is the first work I have ever posted eeeek o.o  
> Also I don’t profess to be best at punctuation haha let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.

****Spencer watched Luke from the corner of his glazed hazel eyes as the Christmas festivities play out around him. It was the night before Christmas Eve and everyone in the holiday mood enjoying the party before they left to spend time with their families and loved ones, Spencer and Alex had made it a thing as much as he loved to work, they shut down for the Christmas period he knew not everyone was into to working as he was. This year was the first year in a long time he wouldn’t be working.

He watched the attractive blonde in between conversations. Luke is stood alone for the moment and grinning into his pint as he made eye contact with Spencer over the busy crowds or excited co-workers as he is going through the formalities with one of their largest investors. 

Louisa his PA had extended the invites to clients not only staff which wasn’t the usual procedure and now he was stuck meeting and greeting instead of relaxing with his colleagues out of hours and winding down for Christmas. 

He had managed to sneak in a few drinks at least in between making conversation and his usual business-like self was hanging on by its finger tips as he tried to stay professional. 

Luke could come over and save him but by the grin on his pretty face he was enjoying watching him mingle far too much.

They had really splashed out this year for the venue of the Christmas party. The room was in the great hall of the prettiest castle he had seen, it did beat the usual pub crawl and for the first time in years he actually felt a little Christmassy. His usual Icy encased heart might be thawing but that might be more down to Luke than the holiday period or maybe it was a bit of both... not that he would let on to Luke, he was in full in Christmas mode and loved everything about this time of year.

Spencer cast his mind back while he nodded along to the conversation adding his thoughts in part and laughing along in all the right places. He was used to saying all the things people wanted to hear.

***

Louisa has walked into his office a few months back with her laptop and set it down on the opposite side of his paper laden desk. She had tried several times before this to tie him down and make him decide as to where theirs party will be held.

“So...Are we booking the usual this year...? Because... I have been thinking...” Her soft slightly timid voice sounded flat.

He had been avoiding her emails for the past week until yesterday when he finally told her to remind him to discuss it. And now here she was again demanding his attention with her lap top.

“Spencer... I need to know I’m sorry... but you keep putting it off... I know you’re really busy but...” she seemed a little frustrated by his lack of response or interest along with having to make her intentions clear as to why she was in his office. 

“What’s this... Sorry...” he pulled his glasses off by one of the arms (Luke always told him off for that) and rubbed the bridge of his nose before drawing his eyes away from the large iMac which consumed so much of him to focus on his young PA. He set his glasses down on the desk to focus on her his tired eyes readjusting without his lenses.

She politely straightened her blouse and looked at him her steel grey eyes a little frosty that he didn’t remember. He inwardly smiled because part of him was doing it on purpose now to get a rise out of her despite him needing her to organise his life. He had a habit of forgetting everything which didn’t help them make money.

  
“The Christmas party... remember you said yesterday to come and see you...” 

“...I” she cut him off before he could reply, and he leaned back in the comfy leather chair. He saw Luke walk past his office door and his attention was once again diverted for a brief moment as Louisa started her pitch.

“Well. I was thinking maybe we should have a change this year. I mean the general talk around the business is to do something different... and I was talking to Luke and...” she looked up from her laptop to gauge his response from the name drop but he didn’t falter. 

“...and...” he urged her on eyes diverted to his phone as he got a notification. It was Luke and he felt a half smile creep onto his lips.

Louisa’s frustrated eyes landed on his phone as it lite up and vibrated on the desk. She looked even more annoyed as his picked it up and read his message even though she was talking “And well... I have a few ideas. I just need you to sign off on one and date. Well actually it’s a two-day thing...” Louisa was in full flow, but his eyes were still on Luke’s message.

Luke - “Let me handle Louisa... you are far too busy to deal with this... and you trust me right...?”

“... wait...what...” his achy hazel eyes looked up from his phone a little taken back Louisa’s words sinking in “...did you say two days...?” his attention back in his office and away from his lover’s text message.

“Erm... yeah I thought we could do it over the weekend... Luke said...he thought it was a good idea and that you would be up for it...” she looked a little worried. 

“Louisa... we only really have to budget for one night ok. Go and speak to Luke but it’s a one-night thing... where have you been looking anyway...” 

He typed a message back to Luke - “Two days... do you think I’m made of money... :p” 

Luke - “Erm... yeah. One night for them. Two nights for us then? ;)” 

Louisa suddenly stood up aware she had lost his attention “I can see it’s a bad time” her eyes landed on his phone “I’ll email you the details and I’ll need the company credit card” she smiled “shall I make you a drink...” she grabbed his mug and walked out with her laptop under her arm.

  
Spencer put his glasses back on and rested his head back on the comfy black leather office chair and sighed.

He picked up his phone and typed a reply to Luke - “Ok. A night away for us on our own sounds good. I’ll let you choose the venue just let Louisa know and I’ll give her the card...”

***

“Isn’t that right Spencer...?” Alex his business partner looked at him with warm brown eyes awaiting his reply.

Spencer had lost track of the conversation his thoughts on Luke and how happy he had looked that night when he came home and showed him the venue they had booked. 

He had to break away from this conversation he put so much of his life into work he couldn’t leave Luke standing alone any longer. 

“Sorry... excuse me... I can see some staff need drinks over there and I’m paying...of course” he patted Alex on the shoulder who smiled knowingly and excused himself from their investors who nodded and smiled at him before carrying on their conversation with Alex.

He sighed a breath of relief although he had something else on his mind as he eyed Luke at the bar. The matter of Luke’s Christmas present had been something which had played on Spencer’s mind for the last few weeks. What to buy? He could buy anything for this man, but he had settled on something which didn’t cost him a penny. He hoped Luke wouldn’t think he was bailing on buying him a gift, but he felt this would mean more. The present was currently burning a hole in his inside suit pocket in its little black box tied up with a velvet ribbon.

Spencer pushed his black hair back off his handsome face and crossed the lavishly dressed hall familiar faces all around him but only one on the forefront of his mind.

Through the loud Christmas music which he detested and the red and green shimmering tinsel and bows that dressed the beautiful hall he spotted the blonde angel who had turned his world upside down beaming at him from beside the bar.

The urge to walk over to Luke and slip his fingers through his and kiss him were almost overwhelming but he composed himself as the tall blonde winked at him flirtatiously and flashed his white teeth in a beaming smile. 

“Escaped then...?” Luke leaned into him his cheek brushing his as he spoke Spencer leaned on the bar his hand reaching in his navy suit trouser pocket for his wallet.

“Finally, no thanks to you...” he side smiled as Luke pulled away from him still grinning and still close enough for Spencer to smell his alluring aftershave. 

“I was giving it ten more minutes and then I would have come and rescued you...” 

Spencer raised his eyebrows at him as Luke’s deep blue eyes were fixed on him a cheeky look on his face. 

“Ten minutes...! I was ready to be rescued an hour ago...thanks for that...” he smiled and pulled his eyes away from Luke to grab the attention of one or the bar staff “drink?” 

“Of course, ... I’ll have what you’re having...I was getting lonely to be honest... Ash left me to pursue Sarah from accounts...”

Spencer laughed “I wouldn’t have had him down as a Sarah from accounts type...” the bar man came over and he ordered “triple whiskey on ice please...times two”

  
“Jesus...” Luke laughed “I wish I had ordered my own now...” the younger man rested his elbow on the bar his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows casually. 

Spencer eyed him aware that they were together and drunken eyes might be on them. Being open about their relationship still didn’t seem like an option although the present he had for Luke might make it harder to hide.

“When you’re drinking with me you drink the hard stuff... you should really know this by now...” he absentmindedly touched Luke’s bare forearm which caused the blonde to trace his fingers across the top of Spencer’s hand tracing his index finger over each of his knuckles slowly. It was little touches like this the that they had come to rely on, it enhanced their closeness but also heightened the fact that their relationship was still a secret. It only made Spencer want Luke more.

The barman set the drinks down and Spencer set his card down on the machine which he held out to him before handing Luke his strong drink and taking a sip of his own his credit card still between his fingers.

“I know... I’m learning to drink your drinks... slowly...” Luke’s deep blue yes met his over his glass as he sipped “hey Spence do you wanna get some air...” 

  
He nodded “that’s the best thing I’ve heard all night...” 

“Come on...” Luke winked at him again and gave him a cheeky smile as he held his drink close to his chest and led the way out. Spencer followed Luke as he walked through the crowds the eyes of their co-workers following them and smiling or waving in recognition as they weaved through them on the busy dance floor to the exit.

His glimmer of Christmas spirit still in his chest he followed Luke through the ornate door which led outside into the night and the cool crisp air.

“This place is amazing huh...” Luke turned and looked at Spencer as he set his glass down on a carved stone table, the light from the arched glass windows of the great hall still flooding the stone terrace where they stood overlooking vast gardens and topiary trees of the castle grounds.

Spencer laughed a little “It’s pretty extra...” he slowly walked and stood next Luke taking a sip of his drink. It warmed his throat as it went down giving him a calming familiarity the only thing he was missing was a cigarette between his fingers. He used to love being a smoker, it gave him a reason to be outside and step away from any social situation but now all he had was his whiskey to keep warm. He pulled his fitted suit jacket closer around him feeling the chill of the night around him.

“You don’t mind right... it’s pretty cool...you have to admit” Luke looked down over the gardens which were mostly in darkness “there’s a hedge maze down there I thought we could check out tomorrow...” Luke seemed excited about it and he had to admit he couldn’t wait to spend a day with him doing something that was away from work and then hibernating in his apartment. 

“Is this our first date... like... our first official date...tomorrow then...?” He eyed Luke his black hair falling over his eyes “and of course I don’t mind. You seemed really excited about it...” he quickly added sipping his drink again.

“That’s what I was hoping for...” Luke edged a little closer to him and touched his cheek with the back of his cold fingers, his touch always sparking something in Spencer like he hadn’t felt before.

“Well if it’s only our first date... my present for you might be a little forward...” Spencer laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way that he knew he was guilty of doing.

“Spence...” Luke drew his name out and pulled his hand away from Spencer’s cheek a little in shock at the idea of getting a gift from him before Christmas Day.

He checked his watch aware that Luke’s inquisitive eyes were fixed on him as he left him hanging. 

“It’s almost Christmas Eve... so I guess you can have your gift... I was saving it but... it’s kinda driving me mad so...” he set his drink down and reached into his inside pocket Luke watching his every move intently.

Spencer’s slender fingers graced the small box in his suit jacket pocket a side smile on his face as he produced it and Luke’s eyes widen. 

He handed it to the Blonde who put his drink down and eyed the small box tied with black velvet ribbon which now rested in his hand. 

Luke pulled at one end of the satin ribbon a little nervously as he looked up to make eye contact with Spencer his fingers gently ripping the paper to produce a slim deep red box.

“Even you’re wrapping match’s your aesthetic...” he smiled and lifted the lid the box to show a glinting silver key.

“Oh Spence... is this what I think it is...I...” he picked up the small key and admired it.

“I thought seeing as you pretty much spend all your time at mine... I may as-well make it official... I want you to feel like you can just come and go as you please... and what’s mine is now yours...” he pushed his stray strands of black hair off his forehead a little nervously as Luke drew his eyes away from the key to Spencer’s apartment and focused on him.

Luke didn’t speak he just closed the distance between them as his cold lips landed on Spencer’s Luke’s hands in his hair and then tracing their way down his slender neck to rest on his shoulders.

“Thank you... it’s perfect...” Luke pulled away from him and met his eyes again their noses touching in the semi darkness.

“Doesn’t mean we’re engaged or anything...” Spencer laughed and leaned in to kiss Luke again who smiled into his embrace affectionately.


End file.
